


Maybe We Could

by Bumocusal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awesome Charlie, Castiel & Anna Milton Friendship, Castiel and Anna Milton are Siblings, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cheeky Castiel (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firefighter Dean, Flirting, Gay Dean Winchester, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumocusal/pseuds/Bumocusal
Summary: "What are you doing?" She repeats, lowly."Playing the part." He whispers back, then louder. "Pumpkin.""How about you chill with the pet names, handmaiden." She pinches his side.Dean ends up squirming away from her sharp nails. "Ow, that hurt, schmoop-sie poo.""I'll kill you." She says, not bothering to lower her voice.After seeing his friend sad over her breakup, Dean offers to pretend to be Charlie's boyfriend to get back at her ex-girlfriend, Anna. Too bad the guy Anna brought with her is the most gorgeous man Dean's ever seen.





	Maybe We Could

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, when you're working on a big project, it's easy to write smaller one-shots. I wrote this in one sitting, didn't really edit it, so please be gentle with any unconstructive criticism. I thought about getting it beta'd, but social anxiety is one hell of a setback.
> 
> I was listening to Superfruits new album and got inspired by the song, Sexy Ladies. That's how this baby was born. Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to call me out for any spelling mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for being kind,
> 
> Abby

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Charlie asks, a wild look in her eye. Like she's waiting for a distraction, anything, to bolt. Her hand is clammy in his, becoming wetter as they get closer to the bar. "We can call this whole thing off, go back home and laugh about it in fifty years."

 

"Calm down." Is his response. She'd been like this all afternoon, jumpy and nervous.

 

"Does that mean yes? We can go back home?" Charlie looks desperate, foundation beginning to sweat away. "I've got Jessica Jones all queued up."

 

"We are not giving up. Not before we even start." Dean tightens his grip on her, afraid she was going to run away. "You've spent three hours on your hair. And at least two on your makeup. You look beautiful. Stunning, even. We are going to march right into the roadhouse, making gooey eyes at each other, and be the most believable couple you've ever seen."

 

"I just—" She cuts herself off. Shaking her head, Charlie resumes her sentence. "I haven't seen her since we split. I mean, it's not an official break up. We just need time to rethink our relationship. But, I don't know if I can face her, Dean."

 

He stops walking, standing in front of Charlie, holding her face in her hands. It's shaped like a heart, he'd never realized that before. Dean makes his voice as serious as possible. "Listen, Anna isn't going to know what hit her. I've already told you that you look stunning, and with me on your arm? She'll be filled with jealousy."

 

She brings her hand up to her mouth, chewing on her thumbnail. "This is dishonest."

 

"Not if we don't confirm anything." Dean shrugs. "If she asks anything, keep it vague."

 

"Lying by omission, then." Charlie counters, suddenly panicky. She's coming up with an excuse, Dean can practically taste the guilt wafting off her. "I'm supposed to spend this break trying to be more mature and responsible. This isn't going to make her want me back, Dean. She'll never want me back if we do this."

 

"Okay," Dean says, looking into the night sky, exhaling. "We don't have to do this."

 

"Thank you." He watches her face morph into subtle disappointment, overshadowed by relief.

 

"Live your life safe, take no risks, and become a hermit waiting for Anna's approval. Maybe she'll tell you she doesn't want to get back together, or maybe this will open her eyes." Dean is almost shouting. He pauses, cooling himself down. "She acts like this is a one person relationship, Charlie. You need to make her realize that you matter too. She's not in charge. And every time she says she wants a break, it's hurting you. What is this, the sixth one you've had?"

 

"Seventh," Charlie says meekly. "But Anna loves me. She's just headstrong. She knows what she wants, that's why I love her."

"All I'm saying, is when you're eighty and you look back on your life, what are you going to regret more? The things you did, or things you backed out of? You're going to be in the retirement home, swaddled in the what ifs. All the possibilities your life could have taken, instead, your grandchildren threw you in the old folk home because they can't stand you." Dean says, seriously. He was only thirty-six and already had a pile of regrets, number one was not reaching out to Sammy when he went off to college.

 

Charlie seems torn, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Okay. Let's do it."

 

"That's my girl." Dean grins, pecking her lips. She looks stunned so he explains. "Practice."

 

"Dean," She looks worried again. "I can't kiss you without feeling like I'm cheating."

 

Rolling his eyes, "Think of it as a friendly kiss. They do it in Europe all the time. I think."

 

"Okay." She agrees, hesitantly.

 

They start walking again, he feels compelled to reassure her. "I won't kiss you if you're not comfortable with it. But that's what's going to sell the act. Don't worry, I'm not coming onto you if that's what you're worried about. You're like a little sister to me, and It's like kissing Sam. Gross."

 

Laughing, somewhat relaxed. Charlie jokes. "I know, Dean. I lack a certain appendage."

 

"Hey!" Dean smiles back. "Don't mock me. I seem to recall Lisa, my ex-girlfriend, not having a penis. You've met her."

 

"She wasn't your beard?" Charlie asks, innocently. "I thought she was part of your _I'm-not-homo-please-don't-ask-if-I-like-dick-my-dad-would-be-disappointed-in-me_ phase? Back when you use to only listen to classic rock and wore that old leather jacket. Clearly overcompensating."

 

Rolling his eyes, fondly. "I'll have you know I like classic rock."

 

"Sure, you just embrace your inner Swifty now." Charlie quips back, not a single tense bone in her body. She actually looks like she's forgotten their earlier conversation. "And you've updated your wardrobe. Thank God. Fewer daddy issues, more lumberjack wet dream. Flannel is a good look on you, and that tight black tee-shirt really helps."

 

"I'm glad you notice my character development," He says sarcastically, still happy to have distracted her from the worried thoughts. "But we're not in one of your video games, t.v. shows, or nerd books. This is real life and people change. I just accepted that living for my Dad was kind of pointless. Especially since the old bastard is dead."

 

"I'm proud of you, Dean." She beams at him, all soft. Then when she realizes they're in front of the bar, tenses up. "That was fast. I thought I had at least another block to prepare myself. Fuck. Shit. Cunt. Bitch. Dick. Pussy."

 

"Let it all out," He pats her back. Chuckling as she runs out of cuss words.

 

"Mother fucker. Tits. Cock. Goddamn. Bastard. Voldemort." She deflates, "I could move onto British cuss words. Arse. Twat. Bloody hell. Bugger. Um, death to the Queen."

 

"You got your point across. And I think that last one was more treason than a curse." He says, gesturing to the bar's entrance. "Now or never."

 

She puffs up her chest, trying to be confident. "If I try to run, trip me. Falling on my face would be easier to deal with than running out of the bar like a madman."

 

"You got it, boss." He says, pulling them into the crowded room.

 

The Roadhouse, while advertised as a gruff biker-type hangout, was the hot spot for college students. It was the closest place to get alcohol from the campus, Western Kansas University, and held potential to garner the widest array of people. The demographics were crazy, old hunting buddies could meet up here or spring breakers that never left their dorms treat the joint like a dance club.

 

And you might be asking, if the bar is for College kids and grumpy old men, why are Charlie and Dean going there to make her girlfriend jealous? Here's the answer, while the bar had gained attention from the college students and the older men, the bar had also become a hangout for the small LGBT community of their city.

 

A place where no judgment was passed, thanks to the owners Ellen and Bobby. Almost all of the employees were gay, bi, or something else. They hired most of the kids because, in a conservative place like Kansas, your sexuality determined who would give you a job. And it didn't hurt that Jo, Ellen's daughter, was actually dating some chick named Pam.

 

That's why they were going there, Anna worked behind the counter. She tended the bar around the same time the big rush came in, five to ten if he remembered correctly.

 

"I think I'm about to run now," Charlie informed, trying to break free of his hold.

 

He plasters on a fake smile, in case they're being watched. "Act natural."

 

"Well, if I act natural then this won't work." She leans in to mutter harshly in his ear. Dean hopes it looks like she's just leaning close to speak to him, if not they'll never pull this off. "I'm a lesbian, remember, doofus? I can't act natural right now."

 

Laughing loudly, enough to make some heads turn his way, Dean says, "Oh honey, you're so funny. Hey! That rhymed."

 

"What are you doing?" She hisses, blushing from all the attention.

 

He doesn't miss a beat, wrapping his arm around her waist. "No, honey. I'll pay for the drinks tonight. You paid last time. And it's almost our anniversary, so I need to start doing things for you. Sugar plum."

 

"What are you doing?" She repeats, lowly.

 

"Playing the part." He whispers back, then louder. "Pumpkin."

 

"How about you chill with the pet names, handmaiden." She pinches his side.

 

Dean ends up squirming away from her sharp nails. "Ow, that hurt, schmoop-sie poo."

 

"I'll kill you." She says, not bothering to lower her voice. "No remorse. And your brother will defend me in court. And we'll dance on your grave while setting your Impala on fire. Cassette tapes included."

 

He tries not to flinch, the on lookers from before look horrified. "I love when you tease me."

 

"I bet you do," She says, darkly.

 

They duck through the crowd, thankfully not causing any more scenes. When they sit on the bar stools, waiting for Anna to come over and ask for their orders, Dean nearly busts a gut when it's Garth walking over to take their order.

 

"Howdy, Dean and friend. What'll you two lovebirds have?" He smiles at them, oblivious to their surprise. "We've got a special cocktail tonight. Homemade type thing. Called the Rock salt shotgun. The owner named it herself."

 

"Um—" Dean starts, floundering. They weren't prepared for Anna not to be at the bar.

 

Garth keeps talking. "It's a hard liquor of your choosing. Lime juice. And salt on the glasses rim."

 

"Where's Anna?" Charlie asks. Cringing as she realizes how creepy it sounds.

 

Snapping and pointing, Garth looks giddy. "I knew you looked familiar. You're Anna's girlfriend, right? Didn't she tell you? Her shift got changed. I take Tuesdays and Thursdays, now. She's got Wednesdays and Fridays."

 

"We're on a break," Charlie says slowly, but Garth doesn't appear to be listening.

 

He looks thoughtful like he's remembering something. "I think she might be coming in tonight, still. Not for work, but to meet up with someone."

 

"Meeting up with someone?" Charlie tries to stay calm.

 

Nodding, Garth looks sheepish. "Someone from her home town. She used to live in Illinois, right? Yeah, that's where this guy is coming from. The first time they've seen each other in years, apparently. Don't think my word is law, though, I only know this much because I overheard her jabbering on the phone about it."

 

Dean watches Charlie slump in her chair. "Oh."

 

Apologetic, Garth turns to the other side of the bar where patrons have low or empty glasses. "Sorry but I gotta get back to my other customers. Since I get a commission, I'll bring you both the cocktail special. What type of alcohol?"

 

"Whiskey." They both answer at the same time.

 

Grinning, "Great choice."

 

He waits til Garth is out of hearing range before Dean says, "I'm sorry, Charlie."

 

She waves him off, "Nah, don't be. I guess we just interpreted the break in different ways. I thought it was meant to show us that we were stronger together, and she uses it as an excuse to have sex with other people. It's fine."

 

"She's still going to be here tonight." Dean reminds her, hoping to cheer her up. "Plan _make-Anna-jealous-until-she-realises-what-a-colossal-mistake-she-made_ is still a go as far, as I'm concerned."

 

Ignoring Dean entirely, Charlie's mind reels, like her head is going to explode. "And to think, you giving me a friendly kiss made me feel like a cheating slut!"

 

"You want to go home?" Dean asks, thanking Garth as he places their drinks in front of him. It looks a little weird, whiskey as a cocktail? He tries to give it the benefit of the doubt. Taking a sip, he scrunches up his nose. Garth asks how it tastes. "This is gross."

 

"You think so?" Garth sounds devastated.

 

"Whiskey shouldn't be watered down by lime juice," Dean says, feeling like an asshole.

 

He looks up just in time to catch Charlie chugging her drink. "I'll have another. And three shots."

 

"Coming right up, little lady." Garth's sunny attitude reappearing. He walks off, probably to make the drinks.

 

"Are you trying to get drunk right now?" Dean asks.

 

"Duh." She says like Dean is stupid for even asking. "My on-and-off girlfriend of four years is about to hook up with some old flame. You should be worried if I wasn't trying to get drunk, Dean."

 

"You can't drink away your problems, Charlie." Dean takes another sip of the strange whiskey-lime-salty concoction. It's probably the worst thing he's ever drank, but it's kind of addicting. Like he wants to keep tasting the strange flavor. "Believe me, I've tried."

 

Sighing, "I don't know if I can do this anymore. Before I felt guilty, now I feel betrayed."

 

"You can do this," Dean says, leaning close to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She takes one of the shots Garth sits in front of them, wincing as the liquid burns her throat. Dean waits until she looks at him before talking. “You are Charlie fucking Bradbury. Queen of Moondoor. The girl that hacked into the fucking Pentagon for fun. This will be a piece of cake for you.”

 

  
"Charlie, Dean?" Anna's voice sends things spiraling further into failure than he imagined.

 

First, Charlie looks like she's having a heart attack, she actually grabs her chest dramatically like she's in a Shakespearean play. Face pale and sweat perspiration on her forehead. Secondly, there is the dreaded childhood friend by her side. And he's hot. Not like, oh he's cute, but arbitrarily he is attractive. He's got this professorial look, head to toe, strong brow to his worn dirty trenchcoat.

 

“Hey, Anna.” Dean greets her, eyes flickering over to her friend. “How are you?”

 

“Oh, good.” She replies, her own eyes glued to his hand on Charlie's shoulder. “You?”

 

“Same.” Dean nods, leaning back against the bar. Charlie still hasn’t turned around yet.

 

There are a few awkward seconds of silence.

 

Charlie has her eyes squeezed shut, taking calming breaths before turning around on the stool. She puts on a blinding fake smile and reaches out to shake their hands. “Well, who’s tall, dark, and handsome? I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Charlie and this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

 

So much for lying by omission, Dean thinks, hauntingly.

 

As soon as the word boyfriend is spoken, Anna's face turns red. Dean can see the precise moment she realizes that their touching isn't platonic. (Or at least, that's what she thinks.) Her hands clench together into tight balls like she's thinking about punching Dean in the face.

 

The man doesn’t take Charlie's hand, instead, stares at her face with an intense glare. His eyes are so blue, Dean notices. He watches as the smile on Charlie's face slowly deflates. When Anna nudges him, it seems to break the spell. He touches her palm for a quick shake. "I'm Castiel. But you may call me Cas. It seem's like that is less complicated."

 

"Less complicated?" Dean says, raising an eyebrow. He can't stop himself from teasing, even if it makes him look like a bad boyfriend. "Anything is less complicated than Castiel."

 

"Well, then you haven't met my brother. Samandriel." Cas fires back. It sends a chill up his spine, Castiel gruff voice was like a wave crashing over his body. "This is my first time here, so excuse me if I seem to be uninformed."

 

"Cas is visiting me from home," Anna explains, eyes sad. "You could join us if you want."

 

"Sure," Charlie agrees quickly. Standing up, grabbing Dean's hand like a vice. "We'd love to."

 

Dean tries to smile at her, but the intense stare that Castiel had focused on her earlier had moved onto him. It was distracting, to say the least, like two spotlights beaming on his face. The back of his neck starts to itch and his mouth produces extra saliva. "Let's go find a booth, then. Jo will probably be our waitress, so let's sit towards the kitchen."

 

"Jo?" Charlie looks confused. "I thought she quit."

 

Anna speaks up, "No. She still works, just not behind the bar anymore."

 

They all sit down in Jo's section, the booth had red cushions and a plastic sheet covering the table, picking up the menu's that were already set out. Castiel only looks for a split second before putting down the menu, arms folded across his chest. It's weird, especially for someone who'd claimed to never been here before.

 

"You already know what you want?" Dean finds himself asking.

 

Castiel look's surprised Dean addressed him at all. "Of course. These types of bars always have cheese burgers. That's what I'm getting."

 

"Cheese burger, huh?" Dean laughs, unintentionally batting his eyelashes. "How about you order something more adventurous?"

 

"I usually request they hold the mayo if that's what you mean," Castiel says, face showing no emotions. Dean can't be sure if the guy's joking, but it sends him into a giggle fit. He locks eyes with Castiel, cheeks hurting from smiling. "Or ask for extra pickles."

 

Shaking his head. "How about you let a seasoned pro tell you what to get? I've had every item on this menu at least twice. The cheese burger is great, but it's low par compared to some other dishes."

 

A smirk settles onto Castiel's mouth. "Fine then, you may order for me."

 

"Alright," A cheesy grin spreads over his face. "You won't regret it."

 

Charlie nudges him, a warning look on her face. _Oh, shit. Am I flirting?_ Thinking back on their interactions, Dean cringes at his behavior. Great, Anna and Castiel probably think Charlie has gotten into a bad relationship. This won't make Anna jealous, It'll just make her feel sympathetic.

 

He clears his throat, looking over at Anna. "So, how is the flower shop doing?"

 

"Great." She answers, kind of dismissively.

 

Castiel rolls his eyes, "What she means is that it's booming with business. The place is really thriving now, she's actually got, regular customers."

 

"That's fantastic," Charlie exclaims, forgetting herself.

 

Anna looks at her, passively. "How is your job? The Roman Enterprises IT manager."

 

"I got fired." Charlie shrugged, not bothered. "There's only so many times you can read Johnlock fanfiction on your work computer without getting sacked."

 

"Oh." Anna looks upset. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be." Charlie shakes her head, hair bouncing around her shoulders. "It was probably the best thing that's happened to me. That's actually when Dean and I got closer. He helped me get my new job, it's right along side him. The pay is better, too"

 

Castiel asks, "What is it you do for a living, Dean?"

 

"Firefighter." Dean laughs at their shocked expressions. "Don't freak out. Charlie is entirely behind the scenes. She's out receptionist and operator. Manning the phones and computer. Still badass, though."

 

"I keep letting Boss Singer know I'm willing to go through the training to become a volunteer firefighter," Charlie says, almost like this conversations rehearsed. "But the old bastard won't let me do it. I have half a mind to think it's Dean's fault."

 

"You can't prove anything," Dean argues, teasingly.

 

Jo moseys over a couple seconds later, pen tapping on her notepad. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Charlie Bradbury Queen of Moondoor and Dean Winchester, her loyal handmaiden. What can I get for you folks to drink? You ready to order?"

 

"I'll have a beer," Charlie says.

 

"Diet Coke," Anna says.

 

"Sweet tea," Dean says.

 

"And what about you, angel face?" Jo asks Castiel, who is suspiciously quiet.

 

"I'll have whatever the handmaiden orders for me." Castiel smiles, almost like he challenging Dean. He looks right at Dean, corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile. "We've got a bet going. And it's Castiel, not angel face."

 

Jo's eyebrows raise, "Alrightly then. Dean, what'll Castiel have?"

 

"He'll have your cocktail special," Dean answers, smirking to himself. "The salt round shotgun."

 

"Great choice," Jo grins back. She looks over to a confused Castiel."Garth made that one himself. Begged Mom to put it on the menu. It's a liquor of your choice with lime and salt on the glass rim. You'll really enjoy it, angel face."

 

"Make sure it's whiskey," Dean adds, winking.

 

"Be sure to stop by the office on your way out, Dean. Mom'll be upset if she finds out you were here and didn't say hello." Jo jots down their orders, sparing Dean another smile and says, "These'll be right out."

 

Swinging her hips, Jo walks back into the kitchen.

 

"She was flirting with you," Castiel informs, then addressing Charlie. "Doesn't that bother you?"

 

Charlie looks down, smiling softly. "No. She's got a girlfriend. Plus, Dean is just naturally a flirt. It's his personality."

 

"I can't help it," Dean dramatically presses his hand to his forehead. He pretends to cough. "I'm sick. I'll flirt with anybody. It's a burden, really."

 

"He's not joking," Anna says drily. "When I first met him, he tried to pick me up."

 

"Dean!" Charlie scowled, punching him.

 

Wiggling his eyebrows, "Like I said, I can't help it."

 

"You knew we were together when I introduced you!" She argues, not mad but playing it up.

 

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for those baby blues." He says, accidentally looking at Castiel. Instead of turning away, Castiel holds his gaze. Quickly turning to Charlie, "Good thing you've got blue eyes, my little sweet tart."

 

"My eyes are green, doofus. _Oh!_ And call me sweet tart again. I dare you." Charlie threats, a smile on her face.

 

"What? You'll burn my car, dance on my grave, and steal my brother?"

 

"I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back, you'll apologize." Charlie points at him, laughing maniacally. She practically skips off to the bathroom.

 

He's still smiling when Anna says, "You two look really great together."

 

"Thank you." Dean says awkwardly. What else is he supposed to say? "No hard feelings? I mean, we knew each other before and I hope it's not weird for you."

 

"No," Anna says. "It's not weird. What would be weird is if it was my brother she was dating."

 

"Right." Dean tries to laugh, but it ends up sounding strained. "Good thing I'm not your brother."

 

"Yes, that would be unfortunate." Castiel pipes up, "Considering then we'd be brothers also."

 

"What?" Dean says, suddenly confused.

 

Nodding, Castiel turns to Anna. A triumphant look on his face. "I told you they didn't know. You think they'd be pretending to be a couple if they did?"

 

"Um," Dean tries to interrupt because he's now freaking out. _They knew!_

 

Anna sighs, ignoring Dean. "I had my doubts. I mean, Charlie's a lesbian. Why would she be dating a man? It just didn't add up. But the way they acted around each other..."

 

Scoffing, Castiel gestures to Dean. "This man is gay. One hundred percent homosexual."

 

"Hey!" Dean tries to interrupt, again. No recognition. "I've dated girls—"

 

Anna looks hopeful. "Are you sure? I mean, he did try to come onto me. And he flirts with Jo."

 

"Overcompensating." Castiel simply says. "He stared at my ass when we were walking over here."

 

Blushing now, "Alright. You two figured it out. Now talk to me, what the hell is going on?"

 

"We're brother and sister," Castiel says, finally acknowledging Dean.

 

"Oh." Dean nods, noticing the similarities. The striking blue eyes, the high cheek bones, and full lips. They practically screamed brother and sister when he was paying attention. "We thought you two were fucking."

 

Anna looks horrified, Castiel remains stoic. He sweeps his eyes over Dean's face. "Now you know the truth."

 

The three of them remain silent, not knowing what to say. Anna look's less sad than before, mostly just thoughtful now. Dean finally speaks up. "Does that mean you still love Charlie? I mean, do you want to get back together with her?"

 

"I'll always love her." Anna responds, she gathers her thoughts. "And no matter how crazy her ideas are. Trying to make me jealous or whatever, I'll always want to get back together with her. She's the love of my life, and I might treat her like crap sometimes. I'm bossy and controlling. But she's the only person I know that can put up with me. And I'd be lost without her."

 

"You really mean that?" Charlie asks, sniffling. She'd popped up out of nowhere.

 

Anna blushes, looking away. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

 

"I love you, too. No matter how bossy you are, I'll always be here for you." Charlie laughs watery. "You're my soulmate. And you're the only person I know that can put up with me. When I didn't talk to you for fourteen hours because I was playing Elder scrolls, you brought me snacks. I miss you like crazy, Anna. Please don't leave me."

 

  
Dean almost feels like he's intruding on a special moment, so he slowly creeps out of the booth and makes his way out side. Smiling, everything worked out. Leaning against the side of the bar, Dean looks up at the sky. Now, if only his love life worked out like this.

 

"Why'd you sneak out here?"

 

Castiel's voice makes him jump, "Oh, hey. I, um, thought I'd give them some space."

 

"That sounds reasonable." Castiel agreed, coming over to stand next to him.

 

"Well, I am a reasonable guy." Dean almost whispers, acutely aware of their shoulders brushing against each other.

  
"I'm going to be in town for a couple of weeks," Castiel says next, somehow getting even closer.

 

"Cool." Dean nods his head, "It's good that you get to see your sister. I barely get to see my little brother. Big shot lawyer in California."

 

"Yes, I do enjoy spending time with her," Castiel says, the turns to Dean. "But I'm sure you know how bothersome it will be to spend every waking moment by her side. Especially when she's just reunited with her girlfriend."

 

"Yeah," Dean breathes out. Finally understanding what Castiel is implying. "Maybe we could—"

 

"Yes." Castiel presses his lips against Dean. He pulls back to say, "Maybe we could."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers, did ya like it? Please let me know what you thought in the comments below.


End file.
